Many types of power amplifier packages include more than one semiconductor die. For example, a Doherty power amplifier package includes a main amplifier and a peaking amplifier in the same package. For next generation cellular communication systems, high speed data rate, high capacity and green energy considerations are predominant trends, which force Doherty power amplifiers to become more efficient and have wider bandwidth. These requirements are difficult to realize with current LDMOS (laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor) technology, due to LDMOS transistor limitations in reducing device parasitics. GaN technology is an alternative solution that can provide additional performances where LDMOS technology is limited. However, GaN technology is more expensive and not as linear as LDMOS. As such, there is a need to integrate dies of different semiconductor material types in the same power amplifier package.